1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacle type dry closets with seats and the like and, more particularly, to a collapsible tubular structure used to support and shield the portable toilet system
2. Description of the Related Art
It has often been said that a person is so busy, they don""t have time to go to the bathroom. While this may or may not be true, the fact that a bathroom is not always handy is true. While a person is traveling, camping, on a boat, at a park, an outdoor event or wherever, bathroom facilities are usually limited. If they do exist, they are often crowded, dirty and unsanitary. A person can go the bathroom just about anywhere provided there is privacy. Another need for privacy is at construction sites or temporary emergency scenes where there is not often time to set up xe2x80x9cporta-pottiesxe2x80x9d or the like. A person may need privacy for other means as well such as changing clothes, nursing a baby, taking medication or similar circumstances. Again, privacy is often lacking in public places or outdoor places for these activities.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a portable collapsible toilet: U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,623 issued in the name of Fenoglio; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,719 issued in the name of Karr.
The following patents describe a portable toilet enclosure: U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,342 issued in the name of Sansom et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,753 issued in the name of Sargent et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,792 issued in the name of Croucher et al. discloses a portable toilet for attachment to a vehicle trailer hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,597 issued in the name of Conwell describes a portable covered toilet in a convenient packaged unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,540 issued in the name of Chuan discloses a portable kitchen, toilet, and shower unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,956 issued in the name of Tarver describes a modular bathroom unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,487 issued in the name of Chen discloses a portable and mobile toilet with case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,508 issued in the name of Sargent et al. describes a portable toilet with a battery-operated flush assembly.
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,753 issued in the name of Sargent et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,623 issued in the name of Fenoglio. However, there remains a need for providing an apparatus and method which can provide privacy in a portable fashion while providing sufficient structural support when in use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable privacy screen.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved portable privacy screen and portable toilet combination.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable, private toilet is provided. For use while on a boat, while camping, during extended car travel or similar situations to provide privacy for the purposes of bathroom duties, changing clothes or the like, a frame type structure is provided covered in canvas provides four sides around a folding frame supporting a toilet seat. A disposable plastic bag is used under the toilet seat, thus allowing easy cleanup after bathroom duties. The frame is held shut by the use of hook and loop fasteners such as Velcro(copyright). The invention folds flat and is provided with a handle for ease of carrying, storage and transport.
The use of the present invention will provide users the privacy they desire no matter the location or time in a quick, effective, and clean package.